


5 décembre

by MaeLovesStories



Series: 31 jours de décembre [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, POV Roronoa Zoro
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeLovesStories/pseuds/MaeLovesStories
Summary: Prompt 5 : "Allons nous promener ! Mais non, on ne va pas geler !"
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Zoro/Sanji
Series: 31 jours de décembre [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550686
Kudos: 11





	5 décembre

**5 décembre**

L'hiver était bel et bien arrivé. Les températures étaient passées sous zéro dans la nuit. Il avait gelé et l'herbe commençait tout juste à dégivrer avec le soleil. Il n'y avait quasiment pas de nuages dans le ciel, pourtant l'astre avait du mal à réchauffer la terre engourdie.

Zoro sirotait un café brûlant, debout sur la minuscule terrasse en bois de la petite cabane qu'ils avaient louée pour le week-end. Sanji était à l'intérieur, recroquevillé dans le canapé, caché sous les couvertures près du feu.

Les mésanges s'affairaient en piaillant dans les arbres du petit bois qui les entourait, à la recherche de nourriture. Les pauvres petites bêtes avaient dû avoir bien froid cette nuit.

La façade de la cabane donnait sur une prairie. Le propriétaire leur avait dit qu'il n'était pas rare d'y voir des chevreuils, parfois même des biches. Ils n'avaient pas eu de chance jusque-là, malgré la longue séance d'observation silencieuse qu'ils avaient fait la veille au crépuscule.

Zoro termina sa tasse et se détourna du paysage. Il avait une idée en tête. Ce serait trop bête de rester enfermé par un temps pareil.

Il trouva Sanji au même endroit où il l'avait laissé, sauf qu'il avait troqué son mug pour un livre. Il allait devoir être persuasif.

— Habille-toi on va se promener.

Sanji leva les yeux de son bouquin juste le temps de lever un sourcil incrédule dans sa direction.

— Il fait un temps super.

— On va geler si on sort.

— Mais non.

Sanji pouvait être mélodramatique quand il s'y mettait.

— On se fera un chocolat chaud en rentrant.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Il s'approcha du canapé.

— Allez, on est venus là pour ça aussi.

— On est venus ici pour passer du temps ensemble. Pas pour se geler le cul dehors.

— Si tu veux qu'on soit ensemble il faudra que tu viennes avec moi alors. Parce qu'avec ou sans toi, j'y vais.

Sanji releva le nez et le fixa d'un regard neutre, comme s'il tentait d'évaluer s'il était sérieux ou pas. Zoro y vit une ouverture.

— Juste une heure ou deux. En rentrant on se réchauffera sous la couette, et on fera tout ce que tu voudras jusqu'à ce qu'on parte.

Un éclat illumina le visage de Sanji.

— Tout ce que je veux ?

— C'est ce que j'ai dit.

Zoro jubilait intérieurement. Il avait réussi à titiller son esprit pervers. La partie était gagnée !

Sanji marqua sa page et ferma doucement son bouquin. Il fronçait les sourcils et devait réaliser qu'il venait de se faire avoir. Puis ses traits se détendirent. Il s'extirpa des couvertures et se leva.

— Habillons-nous alors. 


End file.
